Dear Jamie Sincerely Me
by AnotherRustyKey
Summary: A peek into Roxanne Weasley's Diary as she starts at Hogwarts. I don't own Roxanne Weasley, her diary, or the song 'Dear Jamie... Sincerely Me'.
1. End of August to September 1st

**August 29th**

Something I've never quite been sure of is how to start each entry of a diary- should you start with 'Dear diary', or just write in it straight away. I read the diary of a Muggle girl who was killed in the second world war, named Anne Frank, and she started all of her entries 'Dear Kitty'. I think I'm going to start mine 'Dear Jamie', because of a Muggle song my auntie on my mother's side- Lorna- introduced me to. The song is called 'Dear Jamie... Sincerely Me' by a band called HelloGoodbye. The song is so important to me because me and auntie Lorna ventured into muggle London to see this band play live (with eclectric guitars and piano-like-things and everything) just six days before she died. It absolutely broke my heart, even though I was only ten at the time. I say only ten, I'm just eleven now, so not that much older. But anyway, that song means a lot to me, and makes me think of my auntie Lorna, and my mum says that it's unhealthy to bottle up feelings, and that I can always talk to her, or dad, or Freddie (my little brother, who is only a year younger than me), or any of my hundreds of aunts/uncles/cousins/etc I seem to have, but if I don't want to do that, then I should write it down, and THEN she gave me this diary, so that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to keep a diary. And I'm going to start each entry with 'Dear Jamie', and signed 'Sincerely Me'.

_Dear Jamie,_

Firstly, I should introduce myself. My name is Roxanne Eloise Weasley, I am the daughter of George and Angelina Weasley, and I have one younger brother, Freddie. I am eleven years old (as I already said) and Freddie is ten, so he'll be coming to Hogwarts in my second year. I have a large extended family- Nanna Molly and Grampa Arthur are my dad's parents, and they have four other sons, one daughter, three daughters-in-law and one son-in-law, and twelve grandchildren, myself and Freddie included. They used to have another son- my dad's twin, uncle Fred, but sadly he died before I was born. He founded the joke shop my dad used to run with him, that he now runs with his younger brother, uncle Ron. Grandma Eloise and Grandpa Tay had two daughters- my mum and her elder sister, Auntie Lorna. Auntie Lorna had no children before she passed away. I miss auntie Lorna.

In three days time I head off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the first time. I hope that I get sorted into Gryffindor house! I'm so excited already! Uncle Bill and Auntie Fleur's three kids (Victoire, Louis and Dominique) are all there already, Victoire and Dominique are in Ravenclaw house, and Louis is in Gryffindor. Uncle Percy and Auntie Audrey's twins are there already too (Molly and Lucy) and they are both in Ravenclaw. Dad says it doesn't matter which house I'm sorted into, but I think he may disown me if I'm placed in Slytherin. I'm scared to ask if he will or not.

And even though I'm sure I should be worried about which house I'm about to be sorted into, I find myself more worried about the fact that last week mum took me into town to buy a BRA! Seriously, I am eleven, and I need a BRA! None of the other girls in my muggle school need a bra yet! What if I end up like some of those strange women you see in dodgy magazines that are kept on the top page in the shops, where they have a chest larger than a small country? AND I've already started having periods, and I know for a fact that none of the other girls in my class have! What is wrong with me? What if my bra becomes undone at school? What if I forget my period is due? What if none of the other girls are as 'biologically advanced' as me? Ahhhhhhhhh!

On a lighter note, my youngest cousin, Hugo, who is seven, shoved a pea up his nose yesterday, and refused to let his mum (Auntie Hermione to me) use a sucking charm to remove it 'in case she sucked out his brains'. Uncle Ron said she'd have a hard job because he obviously didn't have any brains if he shoved a pea up his nose. Auntie Hermione hit him and told him not to be so cruel to his only son, especially at a family meal. Whilst this little exchange happened, much to everyone else's amusement, Auntie Ginny talked quietly to Hugo in a corner, and he simply exhaled through his nose, and the pea popped right out. One thing I must say is that family meals are never boring where our family are concerned.

There won't be any more family meals for a while though, with me, Vic, Louis, Dom, Molly and Lucy at Hogwarts this year. Still, at least we can have a mini family meal, or at least, we can if I'm put in Ravenclaw. Louis says we need to up the number of Gryffindor Weasleys, and that I should just think "GRYFFINDOR GRYFFINDOR GRYFFINDOR" very loudly in my head when I'm wearing the Sorting Hat. I love cousin Louis. I love all of my cousins, of course, but I think Louis is my favourite, but please don't tell anyone else I said that. Of course you won't tell anyone else that, you're a book. Anyway, Louis is going to be in his fourth year this year, Vic will be in her fifth, Dom her third, Molly and Lucy their third as well. On top of all that, Vic has been made Prefect of Ravenclaw house. Now, I love Vic, but she can be a right bossy so-and-so, so Gryffindor house is looking better and better.

Must be off, it's gone midnight!

_Sincerely Me._

**August 30th**

_Dear Jamie,_

Okay, now I'm panicking more about which house I'll be in. What if the Sorting Hat thinks that I'm being very Slytherin-like in thinking "GRYFFINDOR" loudly? What if it thinks that's a sly thing to do? Then what am I going to do? AAAAAAH!

_Sincerely Me._

**August 31st**

_Dear Jamie,_

I know I complain a lot about my little brother Freddie, but I really do love him to pieces, and I am going to miss him so much this year. I can't believe that after tomorrow I won't see him again until Christmas. It makes me want to cry! And no mum or dad! I feel so weepy! I think maybe my period is sneaking up on me again, I need a chocolate frog..

BLOODY DAD! I just ate a chocolate toad (one of father's creations) which, instead of being a nice chocolate snack with a card in the wrapper, turns you into a toad for five minutes! And he INSISTS on testing them out on his family first! GRRR! This is the last straw! I am SO looking forward to going to Hogwarts now, at least nobody there will be testing joke shop products on me, or turning me into toads unexpectedly (or at least I hope not), or taking me shopping for a third bra 'just in case I lose the first and second ones'. How the HELL would I lose my bras? Is mother insinuating that I will be taking my bras off in inappropriate places? I cannot WAIT to be out of this mad house! Aww, Freddie says I look stressed and do I want a chocolate frog? Of course I do.

NO I DON'T! My own little brother has gone over to the dark side! There I was, thinking my sweet little brother was trying to cheer up his big sister with a small chocolatey gift, when in actuality, he was trying to turn me into a toad! I am so unimpressed! And now I won't miss him either. Thank Merlin I'm off to Hogwarts tomorrow, there's only so many times you can be turned into a toad in one day without it driving you completely insane.

_Sincerely Me._

**September 1st**

_Dear Jamie,_

I am on my way to Hogwarts! I am on the train as we speak! I didn't even cry at the platform when I said goodbye to Freddie and my parents, mostly because of the toad incidents of yesterday. Uncle Percy was there with his wife and the twins, both of whom are a bit stuck-up for my liking, but whom I may be getting to know better from this evening on if I get sorted into Ravenclaw. We were soon joined by Auntie Fleur- Uncle Bill had to get to work early that day. She had Victoire, Louis and Dominique in tow. All of them smiled and hugged me and wished me luck, Louis' hug lasted the longest, telling me to think Gryffindor subtly as his head was next to mine.

The parents loaded our trunks onto the train, and soon we were off! I was scared about not having anyone to sit with, everybody else having run off to sit with friends. Louis told me I could come and sit with him, but I told him I should probably find some friends in my own year. He shrugged and told me to come and find him later if I needed him, which I thought was very sweet of him. He's like my older brother, is cousin Louis. I walked about halfway down the train, and found a carriage with four young looking students, all looking rather nervous, so I went in and introduced myself. Two of them looked vaguely familiar, like I had probably met them before at a party, or my parents knew theirs, or something, and they turned out to be twins Jacob and Emma Longbottom. Ah, of course, Neville and Hannah Longbottom's twins. Neville and Hannah are also apparently my auntie and my uncle, even though I'm not related to them. Apparently it's because they 'showed solidarity and bravery in the face of true evil'. I think this means that they helped to bring down You-Know-Who. I vaguely remembered meeting them at a BBQ my uncle Harry hosted a couple of years ago. They both seem nice enough. Jacob is convinced he will be placed in Gryffindor like, he assured me, I would. I don't know how he could possibly ascertain this, but it was nice to see that somebody had some faith in me. Emma, on the other hand, thought she might prefer Hufflepuff, like their mother. Their dad, Neville, is the Herbology Professor at Hogwarts.

Also in the carriage is a girl named Natalie Starr. She keeps moving around and fidgeting, and casting odd looks at myself and the Longbottom twins. She introduced herself as 'Proud Pureblood'. Oh, she's left now, probably to find some more Slytherin-y friends. I'd bet a hundred galleons that's where she'll end up, and then they'll all sit together and talk about how superior they are because they're purebloods. I mean, I'm a pureblood too, and it's not something to be ashamed of, but it's hardly something you thrust in someone's face at the first possible opportunity. I'm proud to be a pureblood too, but I'm proud because I come from two fantastic families, and I certainly don't think that I'm more important than anybody that isn't a pureblood, or at least, not for that reason.

The last person sitting in our carriage is another girl named Jessica Smith. She seems nice too, but quite nervous. I think Natalie freaked her out a bit- I think Jessica (or Jess as she prefers to be known) is a muggle-born witch, as when Natalie left, she asked me what 'Pureblood' meant. I explained it to her, and we haven't spoken since, although I think that's just because I'm being a bit anti-social and writing in here instead of talking to her. Maybe I should stop writing for a bit and attempt conversation. Yes, I'll do that.

_Sincerely Me._

**Still September 1st**

_Dear Jamie,_

I hope I end up in the same house as Jess, she seems really cool! She's just nipped to the loo now, and the twins are playing chess, so I'm writing again. Wait, Louis is at the carriage door. Aww, he's bought me a chocolate frog! WAIT! I'm experiencing Deja Vu! Where's the wrapper? Oh, okay, it's in the wrapper. And there's a card inside. Oh look! It's Uncle Ron's card! My uncles Harry and Ron and auntie Hermione were mostly responsible for destroying You-Know-Who, and so they were each given their own Chocolate Frog cards. Okay, I've not turned into a toad, this is good, but Louis is giving me odd looks. Perhaps because I'm writing in this and not talking to him. Be right back.

Or not, write later.

_Sincerely Me._

**Still Still September 1st**

_Dear Jamie,_

We're all getting changed into our robes! I'm getting so excited! It's finally dawning that I really AM going to Hogwarts! Plus, through her white shirt, I can clearly see a bra strap on Jess' shoulder. Yesss! Oh dear, she saw me looking. And, no way! She was scared she would be the only first year wearing a bra too! Oh, we are so meant to be best friends for the next seven years!

It feels so weird putting on a tie! I'm not sure it's on right. Wait, Louis' outside again. And he's fixed my tie, good old Louis, and he's wished me good luck for the sorting, and told me to be in Gryffindor. I'll try Lou, I promise.

THE TRAIN IS SLOWING DOWN!

_Sincerely Me._


	2. September 1st and 2nd

_**A/N: **__The age order of the next gens in this story is different to canon. This is because I am dim and did not research this thoroughly before starting to write. I will, therefore, include a list of how old each Next-Gen is:_

_Teddy Lupin: 16 (Sixth year, Gryffindor)_

_Victoire Weasley: 15 (Fifth year, Ravenclaw Prefect)_

_Louis Weasley: 14 (Fourth year, Gryffindor) _

_Dominique Weasley: 13 (Third year, Ravenclaw)_

_Molly Weasley: 13 (Third year, Ravenclaw)_

_Lucy Weasley: 13 (Third year, Ravenclaw)_

_Roxanne Weasley: 11 (First year, Gryffindor)_

_Fred Weasley: 10_

_James Potter: 10_

_Albus Severus Potter: 9 _

_Rose Weasley: 9_

_Lily Luna Potter: 7_

_Hugo Weasley: 7_

_**Apologies for inconvenience.**_

**Still Still Still September 1st**

_Dear Jamie_

Dad is going to be so proud of me I AM IN GRYFFINDOR! And I was the last person to be sorted, it was terrifying! Jess is in Gryffindor too! And that weird Natalie girl is in Slytherin. There are four other girls, besides me and Jess, in my year in Gryffindor, and only two boys, one of whom is Jacob Longbottom. Emma was placed in Hufflepuff. We all introduced ourselves but I can't quite remember what everyone said their name was. A couple of the girls seemed a bit iffy, but I'm sure it's just nerves. Anyway, it's late and all the others want to go to sleep. Night.

_Sincerely Me_

**September 2nd**

_Dear Jamie_

It took me forty minutes to find breakfast this morning, and that was with Jess and Sapphira, another first year in Gryffindor, in tow. I think they assumed because I had a cousin in the same house that he would have given me a super secret tour around the castle during the night, which of course he hadn't, but they followed me anyway and we got spectacularly lost. Go us.

We FINALLY made it down for breakfast, complete in our robes with red and golden ties and Gryffindor badges and were handed timetables by professor Longbottom. Jacob had a long discussion with himself about whether he should call Professor Longbottom 'dad' or not. I said not to, because here he was the professor. He took this on board, sort of, but called him 'Professor Dad' instead. Louis and one of his friends Duncan came to sit with us. Jess and Sapphira both looked a bit flustered as they sat down. Something I have failed to mention is that Louis (and also his friend Duncan) are apparently quite attractive. I don't see it, I'm his cousin, but apparently other girls do. Sure enough, they had sat down and the compulsary round of introductions had been made, and then they were swamped by a number of giggling girls in Gryffindor house, and some from Hufflepuff, who pretty much ignored us girls. One actually glared at us and said 'Why do you want to hang out with the first years?' with a look of utmost disgust, as if she herself was never a first year. Louis also took offence at that and told her to go away (in slightly less polite terms, that would have earned him a smack around the head if Uncle Bill had heard him), causing the girl to turn bright red, mumble an apology in our direction, and scurry off to the other end of the table. Louis then introduced me, Jess and Saph, and from then on, all the girls were incredibly nice to me, probably because they thought I had some sway over who my cousin asked to be his girlfriend. Some girls are so dim.

I won't be, though, with all the different lessons I'm taking now! Herbology, transfiguration, charms, potions, defense against the dark arts, astronomy and history of magic, as well as the occasional flying lessons, not that I need them. Auntie Ginny was a professional Quidditch player for the Holyhead Harpies, can you believe it? I am related to such cool people! Dad founded a joke shop, which he runs with my uncle, who saved the wizarding world along with another uncle and aunt of mine... I have a lot to live up to!

Anyway, I must go, I was pretending to write down my schedule but actually scribbled all of this down instead. I have a charms class to go to!

_Sincerely me_

**September 2nd**

_Dear Jamie_

I already have an enemy! Haven't I done well? And it's not even that strange Starr girl from the train. It's not even a Slytherin. It's a fellow Gryffindor named Jenna-May. And that Chloe isn't my favourite girl either.

There we were just standing outside the charms classroom, I was chatting with Jess, Sapphira and Amber (the remaining Gryffindor girl), when the two snooty cows (J-M and Chloe) gave me the dirtiest look ever! I wondered if I had inadvertently offended them, when Professor Flitwick came along. I scowled back, and took my seat at the front next to Jess, with Sapphira and Amber sat at the next desk. The Gryffindor boys shared the desk behind me and Jess, and the Ravenclaws filed in too. J-M and C skulked at the back. I wonder if they knew my relatives, and hate me for that reason? I must ask dad if he knew anybody by the last names "Jordan" or "Montague" at school. I don't think I've known them long enough to have offended them myself! Unless I was talking in my sleep again and insulting them... But I couldn't even remember their names! Why would they hate me so? I have to ask them! Jess is telling me they're just being silly (which yes, they are) and to ignore them, but it's difficult. They were definitely glaring at me, and not anybody else. What have I done? Maybe I should pay attention to the teacher..

_Sincerely me_

**September 2nd**

_Dear Jamie_

Nope, can't concentrate, and this is my first lesson. Is this a sign of things to come? Jess keeps nudging me when the professor looks my way. I just can't help it! It makes me so nervous, I can practically feel their glares searing into the back of my head. What have I done to make them hate me so? Oh, Professor Flitwick has left the room and Jess is turning around to talk to them. Oh dear.

_Sincerely me_

**September 2nd**

_Dear Jamie_

Bloody hell. Jenna-May Montague's dad knew my dad at school, and he (my father) tricked her father into a vanishing cabinet, which he spent weeks in before nearly killing himself by attempting to apparate out. Whoops. As for Chloe Jordan, her dad used to be best friends with my dad and uncle Fred, and had a big crush on my mum, but my mum and dad apparently hooked up and got married and completely shunned him (Chloe's dad, Mr. Jordan), even though dad knew that he (Mr. Jordan) was in love with my mum. Chloe blames her parents' divorce solely on my parents, because her father was always in love with my mother (?), but settled for another mutual friend (Alyssa? Alicia? It was something like that) who eventually got fed up with his pining after my mother. How do they know all of this? Did their fathers sit down with them and say "Now, if you happen to meet a Weasley..." ? What is wrong with these people? This is all in the past now! Why can't we just move on? Although I feel for Chloe having divorced parents, I fail to see how any of this is my fault, but apparently it is, and I must bear the brunt. Damn my mum for being so beautiful.

I don't get girls.

Which is a bit odd because I am one.

_Sincerely me_

**September 2nd**

_Dear Jamie_

The girls I do get, and love, however, are Jess, Saph and Amber. I was a bit upset after J-M and C's outburst, and they were comforting me in the toilet between charms and potions. They were giving me a group hug when a crying ghost appeared! Scared me half to death! Well she started whining so we decided to make a hasty exit and head to the dungeons. I wasn't too sure how I should react to J-M and C, but they just ignored all four of us girls (Great, now the other four are ostricised too). Prof. Slughorn let us in and then dashed off to attend to a prank pulled by some sixth year Slytherins. Nobody seems to know exactly what it entailed, but the Slytherins we were sharing the class were under the impression that the prank concerned involved the words "inflatable", "troll", and "exploding", as they had overheard some older students talking the previous night after the Sorting, and they thought it was hilarious. I thought it was pretty funny myself, and started to laugh, when J-M turned around with her ugly pointed nose in the air and said:

"You know, Roxanna, you really should not encourage the Slytherins, they are barely more than animals," and turned around to face the front. Being the highly mature person I am, I stuck two fingers up behind her back, and pointed out that all humans, including wizards, are in fact animals, and that even though she generally resembled a particularly ugly mushroom, she actually was an animal too. The Slytherins howled with laughter at that (apparently Gryffindor and Slytherin don't get along too well- I prefer the Slytherin lot to J-M and C! They seem like a laugh, if nothing else), as did my girls, and Jacob. Aiden (the other Gryffindor boy) refrained from laughing, but wore a wide smirk. Now Prof. Slughorn is back.

_Sincerely me_

**September 2nd**

_Dear Jamie_

Wow, it's the end of my first full day here, and I have already been sent to my head of house (Prof. Longbottom) to be disciplined. Apparently I have been bullying J-M (by telling her she looked like a mushroom). The fact that she glared at me and insulted all Slytherins and blames me for something that is completely not my fault remained unmentioned. Fortunately, Prof. Longbottom is great, and I think he had a pretty good measure of what was going on, and asked me to be the bigger person and apologise to J-M whether it was me that started it or not (that's why I love uncle Nev.). I don't see why I should have to apologise. I haven't really done anything wrong. J-M is such a cow, and Chloe is such a calf, sucking up to her. Grrr! They make me angry!

Anyway, I got back to the Common room, having been summoned to Prof. L-B's office straight after lessons to be congratulated by Louis, who was delighted I had already been in trouble. He told me he was proud I was carrying on the Weasley troublemaking tradition. I asked how he knew, and he said he overheard "those girls you were with at breakfast" arguing with "some stuck up looking cows" about you being sent to Prof. L-B. Oh great. If they'd been arguing, that would, inevitably be my fault somehow. Grr!

Then, as if by magic (ha!) J-M appeared, arm linked with Chloe, and the two glared at me. J-M I was pleased to see, had red eyes, as if she had been crying.

"Jenna-May, I have been told to apologise to you," I told her, "I really don't know why, as it was clearly you whom started the mutual dislike between us," the common room was pretty busy, and people were stopping to watched, perhaps hoping they were about to witness the first fight of the year, "But I am the bigger person, and so I will apologise for saying that you look like a mushroom. You don't really, but you shouldn't speak to people, even Slytherins, with such contempt. For all you know, you may be related to a Slytherin." I said, in what I hope was a dignified manner. J-M went bright red and glared at me,

"How dare you suggest my father was in Slytherin? My father was not in Slytherin, he was in Ravenclaw!"

"Woah, I never said you father, I said somebody you were related to. Listen, in the future." And with that, I turned my back on them both, and walked towards the stairs to the girls dormitory. I found Jess, Saph and Amber waiting at the bottom, grinning. We went up to our dorm and giggled and ate chocolate FROGS (NOT chocolate toads!) and discussed who we thought were the cutest boys in school so far. Slightly worryingly, all the other three thought my cousin Louis was very good looking. I agreed, however, that Robert Dee, a Slytherin from our potions class, was amongst the best looking boys. I'd never really thought about how good looking boys are before, but it was kind of fun, in a strange way, sitting up in a dormitory with three other girls, eating chocolate and sweets and talking about our potential love interests. I think I may have found a group of girls I actually do love!

We found our way down to the hall for dinner in record time (twelve minutes) and even though I'd stuffed myself with sweets and choc., I still managed two helpings of bangers and mash. Apparently my ceaseless appetite is genetic.

Went back to Common room and found seats as far away from J-M (whose father I now think was in Slytherin) and C as possible. Louis came over to chat for a bit (to general swooning from the rest of the group) as did Duncan (cue more swooning). J-M (daughter of a Slytherin) and C still shooting daggers at us girls, but smiling sweetly at Louis or Duncan the odd time they turned around. Excuse me, isn't Louis a Weasley too? Thankfully, both boys just ignored their smiles until the two (J-M and C) stormed up to bed, looking cross. Weasleys 1, J-M and C 0. We gave them a good hour to settle down and stop bitching about us before we went up to bed. It sucks having to share a bedroom with your new enemies. At least I have three super awesome friends to back me up!

Okay, one of said super-awesome friends is complaining that my quill scratching is keeping her up.

Toodles!

_Sincerely me_

P.S., note to self, write to dad to ask which house Montague was in. My money's on Slytherin.


End file.
